Hoje a Noite não Tem Luar
by Rose Anne Samartinne
Summary: Ela passou do meu lado... Oi amor, eu lhe falei... Você está tão sozinha... Ela então, sorriu pra mim...
1. Chapter 1

N/a:Oi! Tá, eu sei...mais uma fic, e sem atualizar as outras? Pois é, estou com criatividade pra começar, mas...continuar é que são elas...

Os personagens, infelizmente não são meus, são da J.K.

A música é do Legião Urbana, e o nome da música é Hoje a noite não tem luar, que nem o título da fic.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

Hoje a noite não tem luar

James tocava seu violão calmamente sentado na escada ao lado da a sala de aula vazia que ele marcara de encontrar os outros marotos, enquanto esperava-os. Lily movida pela curiosidade ouviu a música e foi atrás de ver de onde vinha.

_Ela passou do meu lado  
Oi, amor - eu lhe falei_

Ela revirou os olhos ao perceber que era ele quem tocava, abriu um sorriso e deu meia-volta, não estava afim de ouvir cantadas baratas novamente.

_Você está tão sozinha  
Ela então sorriu pra mim  
_

James sorriu de volta para o nada enquanto observava a silhueta de uma garota de cabelos ruivos longos e lisos se afastando no corredor.

_Foi assim que a conheci  
Naquele dia junto ao mar  
As ondas vinham beijar a praia  
O sol brilhava de tanta emoção_

James podia contar as sardas do rosto da ruiva, que tirara seus óculos¹, não podia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos verdes intensos.

_Um rosto lindo como o verão  
E um beijo aconteceu_

Porque atos falam mais do que palavras... Um beijo aconteceu.

_Nos encontramos à noite  
Passeamos por aí  
E num lugar escondido  
Outro beijo lhe pedi_

- Se eu te pedir uma coisa, voce jura que não nega?

- Olhe lá Potter...

_Lua de prata no céu  
O brilho das estrelas no chão  
Tenho certeza que não sonhava  
A noite linda continuava  
E a voz tão doce que me falava  
O mundo pertence a nós_

Lily nunca se senira tão feliz, tão completa. Porque demorara tanto para aceitar sair com James? Ria-se, boba, pensando.

_E hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Não sei onde ela está_

Era noite de lua cheia, ou ao menos, o que os marotos esperavam que fosse, era estranho chegar fora da casa dos gritos a pupila de Remus não ter nem ao menos se dilatado, ficado amarela. O que acontecia naquela noite? A lua não se via no céu de lugar algum do mundo. Algo errado. Ou talvez certo. Mudança estranha...Uma noite sem lua?

_Hoje a noite não tem luar  
E eu estou sem ela  
Já não sei onde procurar  
Onde está meu amor?_

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

p.s¹: Ow, o James é míope, não enxerga de longe, e enxerga de perto, é na hipermetropia que não enxergam de perto, ok?

Continuo? Não?

_**BjusS**__** da Rose Samartinne**_


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Oi, obrigada por lerem...aqui está o primeiro cap., o outro era só o trailer...

Os personagens, infelizmente não são meus, são da J.K.

A música é do Legião Urbana, e o nome da música é Hoje a noite não tem luar, que nem o título da fic.

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Hoje a noite não tem luar

"_Ela passou do meu lado"_

James, preocupado, olhava em volta para ver se alguém chegava. Não podiam vê-lo. O sol refletia nas lentes de seus óculos. Meio-dia. Perdera o passeio à Hogsmeade, mas não importava, aquele era um presente para Sua Lily. Ela não poderia se irritar. Talvez tivesse uma chance...E a aproveitaria bem. Limpou o suor com as costas da mão e finalizou o presente com uma pequena rosa. Vermelha, cor da paixão, dos cabelos de fogo de Lily. Perfeita.

O susto que levara não a impedira de gostar do mimo. Assinado? O pior que sim, mas Que nome...sobrenome... Não! Não podia ser o Potter. Ele não seria tão sensível! Um álbum de couro de dragão, com letras em ouro: _Lembranças._ Ele conseguira fotos dela com suas amigas e família. Só faltava as com Severus, mas ela não fazia nenhuma questão, além de entender o porquê de Potter não colocá-las. Uma Rosa! Não vira aquilo. Uma pequena rosa, realmente linda. Sorriu.

- Tah boba é?- Marlene chegou requebrando em seu dormitório¹.

-Mas ah, nem vem Lene... Olha só que lindo!- E, com os olhos brilhando, mostrou o álbum.

-Mas quem diria... O Tal Potter tomou jeito é? Que romântico...

-E veio com uma rosa!

- Uuuuh...Voces devem ter dado uns pegas...

-Que pegas? Não, nada disso, não sei mais do que você Lene!

- Sério? Mas é melhor do que eu pensava! Agarra ele e resolve isso querida!

- Lene! Pra depois ele sair se gabando que saiu comigo...

-Como tantos outros fizeram? Não vem com essa historia! ELE é quem gosta de você de verdade!

- Não sei não... Mas, como ele pôs isso aqui no dormitório? Deve ter tido trabalho...

-Hmmm... tá preocupada...

-Vê se fica quieta! Vamos para o jantar!

-Ah Meu bem... nananinanão... não sem se arrumar!

-Ah, mas o quê? Nem! Antes do jantar, assim, do nada? Estranho..

-Não, não é estranho! Você vai se arrumar porque quer impressionar alguém...

-Não quero!

-Quieta e se enfia no banho. - Marlene a empurrou fingindo não ouvir os protestos de Lily.

Hidratação e afins... Lily se irritara e não tivera muita paciência com os caprichos de Marlene em seu cabelo. Vestira-se com uma calça jeans e uma baby-look, afinal era final de semana e tinha todo o direito de curtir isso.

Ao chegar no Salão, a reação foi de todos a olharem, mas o que mais a interessava era o olhar dele. James Potter. Passando por ele, sentou-se normalmente ao lado de Marlene (que estava ao lado de Remus) para poder jantar.

-Oi amor...- James disse se debruçando sobre Sirius para chegar em Lily.

-Sai cara, já entendi que você gosta da fruta... Não precisa me agarrar não!

A mesa inteira riu. Mas para James a única coisa que importou foi o sorriso discreto de Lily.

"-_Oi amor, eu lhe falei..._

_Você está tão sozinha..._

_-Ela então sorriu pra mim"_

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

ps¹: Bem, essa personagem, a Marlene, é a Mckinnon, e vai ser meio que baseada na "Vidinha" da história 'Memórias de um Sargento de Milícias', do autor Manuel Antônio de Almeida. Bem, não completamente igual, mas parecida, no jeito meio voluptuoso de ser, e talz...que me desculpem os adoradores de Marlene.se não apoiarem essa minha postura

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

N/a:Agradecimentos especiais a:

Mary Trelawney

Ninha Baudelaire

Kacau Chocolate

Perdoem esta autora boba. Estou tão clichê. Oh! Curto e ainda demorei, mas aqui está.

XD

_**Rose Anne Samartinne**_

ټ


End file.
